marveldcuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost
Freak Boogeyman|species = Human|citizenship = |gender = Female|affiliation = (formerly)|status = Alive|movie = ''Ant-Man and the Wasp|game = Iron Man 2|comic = The Avengers: Cutting Edge|actor = Hannah John-Kamen RaeLynn Bratten (young)|voice actor = Steven Blum}} Ava Starr is the daughter of Elihas and Catherine Starr, who gained the ability to render herself intangible and generate extreme amounts of power following a quantum accident, which killed her parents. Later, she was put under Bill Foster's care, and spent her life following the accident slowly dying of a lack of quantum energy. Ava began plotting to harvest quantum energy to prolong her life, under the moniker of Ghost. Biography Early Life As a child, Ava grew up in Argentina as the daughter of Catherine and Elihas Starr. She witnessed the fallout of her father's partnership with Hank Pym, who kicked him out of Pym Tech and smeared his name within the scientific community. Embittered, Elihas continued to research quantum power on his own despite the risks. When an experiment involving a Quantum Tunnel went wrong, Ava tried to run to her father to ensure he didn't die alone, but the tunnel ruptured before she reached him, killing her father and mother and inundating her with quantum energy. When rescue crews arrived, they were unable to touch her as she had become intangible from the accident. She was placed into a shelter and first encountered Bill Foster there, who gave her a toy. Although she was upset that she was unable to hold it, Bill encouraged her to focus her powers, and she was eventually able to solidify and pick it up. Bill promised to find a way to cure her condition and began to act as a surrogate father, developing the quantum chamber to allow her to briefly stabilize and ease her pain.Ant-Man and the Wasp Joining S.H.I.E.L.D. Observing the potential asset her powers could become, S.H.I.E.L.D. took Ava and began to train her in espionage so that she could go on missions to take down threats that proved too difficult for conventional operatives. They developed the Ghost Suit for her to harness her abilities, granting her the option to slip between intangible and solid states, and promised to help find a way to cure her. Over the course of her time in the field as well as the prolonged suffering caused by her quantum displacement, Ava became hardened and extremely vicious, eventually realizing that S.H.I.E.L.D. had no intention of finding a cure. When S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed, Ava was taken in by Bill, who began to assist her in researching a cure as her condition started to deteriorate. Clashing with the Pyms After Hank shrunk the lab and left with Hope and Scott, Ghost suddenly materialized a short distance away, tracking their van to the Sonny Burch's restaurant. After Burch attempted to double-cross Hope, Ghost waited until Wasp had defeated Burch's mercenaries and taken the final component before appearing and engaging Wasp in a duel for its ownership. Despite gaining an upper hand on Wasp, Ghost's plans were thwarted when Ant-Man arrived. The two managed to defeat her, but Ghost managed to coerce Hank to give her the lab and fled before Scott or Hope could intervene. Arriving at her hideout, Ghost placed herself into the quantum chamber to temporarily stabilize herself. While she was recovering, Hank had successfully tracked down the lab using re-engineered tech from the original Ant-Man suit and sent Hope and Scott there to retrieve the lab. Although Ant-Man and the Wasp were able to enter the building and locate the lab, they were knocked unconscious and restrained along with Hank. When Scott awoke, Ghost explained that she needed the psionic link he shared with Janet van Dyne in order to track her down in the quantum realm and extract her quantum energy to permanently fix her displacement. She revealed that she had been working with Bill Foster to find a cure, and when Hank and Hope refused to cooperate because of the potential that Janet would die during the extraction, Ghost bitterly retorted by reminding Hank of his role in her father's expulsion and her current state. Hank feigned a heart attack to trick Bill into opening the Altoids tin, releasing a group of enlarged ants and allowing the Pyms and Scott to escape with the lab. Furious, Ghost planned to kidnap Cassie Lang as ransom for the lab, but Bill told her he would not continue to help her find a cure if she did this. Pursuing the Lab To be added Personality Ghost is ruthless, having been trained by S.H.I.E.L.D. to become an elite stealth operative tasked with infiltrating and eliminating criminal organizations, terrorist cells, and other threats. She holds a grudge against Hank Pym for expelling and discrediting her father, inadvertently leading to the accident that killed him and his wife as well as afflicting her with quantum disequlibrium. Due to the years of chronic pain she experienced as a result of this, she was desperate enough to do anything to permanently fix her condition, planning to extract Janet van Dyne's quantum energy despite the fact the process could potentially kill Janet and even considered kidnapping Cassie Lang as leverage to force Scott to give her the Pym laboratory. Although she shares a somewhat familial bond with Bill Foster, who assisted her in attempting to find a cure, she violently threw him aside when he tried to stop the quantum energy extraction. However, she does show compassion when she urges Bill to abandon her, warning him that he will also be pursued by the authorities if he continues to act as her caretaker. She also appears to be on much better terms with the Pym family after Janet returns and they begin extracting quantum energy to gradually cure her quantum illness. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Intangibility': Ghost can phase through solid objects and living beings at will. The use of her powers is accompanied by flickering, prismatic afterimages of her body as she quantum shifts through space. With the aid of her suit, she can choose whether to become solid or intangible, which allows her to quickly evade attacks and counterattack in tandem; for example, she became intangible to drop through a table while smashing Wasp into it, vaulted through a truck and used the momentum to knock one of Burch's henchmen off his motorcycle, and phased through Hank's van before solidifying to kick Wasp onto the street during a chase. Solidifying herself while phased through solid matter presumably has destructive effects on the original object, as she forced Hank Pym to give her the lab by threatening to solidify her phased hand inside his chest. *'Invisibility': Ghost is able to pass in and out of the visible spectrum. She first used this power to spy on Hank, Scott, and Hope after they shrunk the lab and fled. In fights, she was shown vanishing then re-appearing to launch a surprise attack against Wasp during the restaurant lobby skirmish, and also appeared in the midst of Burch's gang to steal the lab from him. *'Self-Augmentation': Ghost is able to amplify the amount of force behind her attacks while phasing, as a single kick was able to launch Ant-Man through several walls. Abilities *'Skilled Acrobat': Ghost is skilled with acrobats, which allowed her to vault over a car with ease. She also incorporates gymnastics and acrobatics into her fighting style as she battles opponents. *'Skilled Combatant': Ghost possesses a degree of combative skill that allowed her to match Ant-Man and Hope van Dyne with the use of her powers. Weaknesses *'Terminal Illness': Although her condition gives her powers, it is also slowly and painfully killing her. If she isn't healed with quantum energy, she will ultimately vanish into nothingness and die. Equipment *'Ghost Suit': A full-body suit that was designed by S.H.I.E.L.D. to help her better control her powers. The suit allows Ghost to selectively phase through matter at will, allowing her to rapidly switch between intangibility and tangibility for both stealth and offensive purposes. *'Quantum Energy Chamber': Created by Bill Foster, the chamber releases waves of quantum energy which temporarily stabilize Ghost's disequilibrium. Relationships Family *Elihas Starr † - Father *Catherine Starr † - Mother *Bill Foster - Adoptive Father and Temporary Enemy Allies *Hope van Dyne/Wasp † - Enemy turned Ally *X-Con Security Consultants - Enemies turned Allies **Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Luis *Hank Pym † - Enemy turned Ally *Janet van Dyne † - Attempted Victim turned Healer and Ally Enemies *Sonny Burch *Uzman *Dave *Kurt *Stoltz † - Victim Trivia *In the comics, the Ghost was a male anticapitalist saboteur who went unnamed. A brilliant inventor, he created a battle suit with his personally designed GhostTech that allowed himself or any object he touched to become invisible or intangible. *The Ghost is the third character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to be depicted as a different gender from their counterpart in the comics, following Jeryn Hogarth and the Ancient One. *Ghost is the second female main antagonist in a Marvel Cinematic Universe film, the first being Hela. **Ghost is also the second main villain in a Marvel Cinematic Universe film who became good, the first being Winter Soldier. Behind the Scenes *Ghost's first name was originally listed as Dawn. *Tamiko Brownlee was a stunt double for Hannah John-Kamen in the role of Ghost. *Eli Logue was a stand-in for Hannah John-Kamen in the role of Ghost. *Stephen Broussard states that Ghost is: "a villain that doesn’t want to take over the world, or get rich or do anything that has these world stakes. It’s literally about survival that makes her a villain, and the complication is that she needs what our heroes need. So suddenly you have heroes and villains after the same thing for very grounded, relatable and emotional reasons.” References External Links * * Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Criminals Category:Villains